Switching Bodies
Switching Bodies is the 25th double-lenger episode in Season 1 in Wreck-It Ralph: The Series. Plot Vanellope and Felix Switching Bodies. Cast ◾ Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz ◾ Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. ◾ John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph ◾ Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge ◾ Katie Lowes as Candlehead ◾ Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter ◾ Raymond S. Persi as Gene ◾ Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun Transcript ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): Ralph, Felix, Ralph and Felix I'm in your game where are you two at. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): I know your around here Ralph and Felix. ◾ Ralph: Felix! ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): Ralph! ◾ Ralph: Look Felix, are game will play and the Arcade will be open in 5 in minutes. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): But Ralph It's me Vanellope I'm not Felix. ◾ Ralph: What no, no your not Vanellope, Felix stop playing game it's is not halloween. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): But, but It's not my game I'm Vanellope. ◾ Ralph: Look and later I want some Pizza look I'm on the cupboard with Mario and Sonic. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): Ralph your the cupboard the Pizza. ◾ Ralph: I know, I just love pizza ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): Oh, can I be in the cupboard with you Ralph. ◾ Ralph: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, sure you can Felix you can be in the cupboard with me ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's Body): Felix!, but! but! but, BUT It's me Vanellope your best friend. ◾ Ralph: No, stop playing games Felix just go a had fix the building, and I'll go and relax. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): What why Ralph calling me Felix, What a minute what, what, Ahhhhhhhhh. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): Oh, my gad, oh my gad, a a a, o o o, Ahhhhhhhhh, I'm Felix, oh, I'm Felix, I have it's big nose and a hat and these gloves and a magic galding magic hammer, It's have to be a dream I get to wake myself up. ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's body): Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, ow, oh, gad that hate, oh, deer wait, of I'm in Felix's body than it means? ◾ Felix (In Vanellope's body): Oh, my land It's morning time and it's game time and now I do some things to Everyo... ◾ Felix (In Vanellope body): What why I'm in Vanellope's bed, it's is weird eww, what why do I smell like candy inside of me and why do I feel like a little girl and why do I need to see a go kart, What a minute hold on. ◾ Felix (In Vanellope's Body): Ahhhhhhhhh, OH MY LAND WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, I'M VANELLOPE, WHAT THE HALL, HOW DID THIS HAPPENED, HOW DID THIS HAPPENED, OH, DEER, Vanellope, know how to do this oh she get to, oh, Vanellope ◾ Felix (In Vanellooe Body): Vanellope! ◾ Vanellope (In Felix's Body): Felix! ◾ Felix (In Vanellope's Body): What did you do! Category:Ideas Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Episodes Category:S